


Anything

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Tommy can tell Barbara anything... can't he?





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> Inspired by a writing prompt posted on Pinterest by _Writers Write_

I can tell Barbara anything. 

If I need to talk, unburden myself, or get a blunt and to the point opinion on something then Barbara is the person I turn to. She is my closest friend, my confidant, my sounding board and my inspiration.

I can tell Barbara anything… except that I regularly lose myself in her eyes. They are the most stunning green; sparkling like the finest emeralds, as deep as a stormy ocean. Her eyes call to me like a siren’s song, and I am hopeless to resist.

I can tell Barbara anything… except that I dream about her. It can happen at any time; daydreams that lighten otherwise dry meetings on crime statistics, or when I am at home and loneliness almost crushes my soul. She is my escape and my sanctuary.

I can tell Barbara anything… except that she is my soulmate, and that I love her with a depth I never imagined I would be lucky to experience.

I can tell Barbara anything… except that she is my world.


End file.
